1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to non-toxic compositions providing antibacterial activity, and more specifically to aqueous compositions including alkyl glycosides and/or saccharide alkyl esters that prevent bacterial or fungal growth in therapeutic compositions and which meet the antimicrobial effectiveness test criteria set forth in USP 31 <51>.
2. Background Information
Therapeutic agents are often combined with various surfactants. Yet, surfactants are frequently irritating to the skin and other tissues, including mucosal membranes such as those found in the nose, mouth, eye, vagina, rectum, esophagus, intestinal tract, and the like. Many surfactants also cause proteins to denature, thus destroying their biological activity. Another serious limitation to the development and use of such agents is the ability to deliver them safely, non-invasively, efficiently and stably to the site of action. Therefore, an ideal enhancing surfactant will stabilize the therapeutic agent, be non-toxic and non-irritable to the skin or mucosal surfaces, have antibacterial activity, and enhance the passage or absorption of the therapeutic agent through various membrane barriers without damaging the structural integrity and biological function of the membrane and increase bioavailability of the agent.